Le seul langage qui reste est le silence
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE.  J amais  Remus  ne dit à Tonks: J'ai donné mon cœur quand j'avais quinze ans, et même s'il est mort, je ne demanderais pas qu'il me le rende. Remus/Sirius, Remus/Tonks, TRADUCTION de la fic de londondrowning.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages: **Remus (Remus/Sirius, Remus/Tonks)  
**Titre original:** this language leaving me in silence  
**Auteur:** londondrowning

**Traduction** benebu, août 2010.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / / londondrowning . livejournal . com / 23636 . html

_Spéciale dédicace à Lokness, qui va m'en vouloir de lui faire le coup encore une fois^^_

_

* * *

_**Le seul langage qui reste est le silence**

L'erreur de Remus, ce sont les excuses.

Il les débite l'une après l'autre, et aisément, parce que même si ce sont des excuses, elles sont toutes vraies.

_Je suis trop pauvre pour toi,_ dit-il à Tonks, la première fois qu'elle lui prend la main sous la table à une réunion de l'Ordre.

_Je suis trop vieux pour toi_, lui dit-il à Noël quand elle le coince sous le gui et qu'il la laisse plantée là. Les lèvres glossées de rose, tendues en avant, elle attend, et ne comprend pas vraiment que le baiser ne viendra pas avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné.

_C'est trop dangereux_, lui dit-il, quand elle lui apporte thé et toasts le matin qui suit la première pleine lune.

(la première pleine lune du reste de sa vie sans Padfoot, plus brutale que n'importe laquelle depuis qu'il a commencé à prendre la Potion Tue-Loup, une nuit à hurler et à donner des coups de griffes, à gratter et à siffler entre ses dents, le loup réclamant désespérément un morceau de lui-même perdu pour ne jamais revenir – le loup, au moins, capable d'entailler cette putain de _douleur_ qui le dévore de l'intérieur et qu'il ne peutpaspeutpaspeutpas montrer en tant qu'homme.)

Les excuses sont ce que Remus a à donner. Il a été amoureux des mots toute sa vie durant, pourtant il n'a jamais appris comment aller chercher ceux qui lui permettraient de dire ce qu'il _veut_.

Il mange ce que Molly Weasley met devant lui, porte ce qui lui va de la boutique de vêtements d'occasion, prend ce qu'on lui donne et n'attend rien de plus.

Il n'y avait que Sirius qui pouvait obtenir ces mots de lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Sirius. _Padfoot, je préfère manger chinois plutôt qu'indien ce soir_ et _je t'emprunte ton pull bleu_, _si tu te lèves, tu veux bien me faire une tasse de thé ? _et _oh oui, Sirius, c'est ça, encore, oh s'il te plaît n'arrête pas._

Et c'est ainsi que jamais il ne dit à Tonks, _J'ai donné mon cœur quand j'avais quinze ans, et même s'il est mort, je ne demanderais pas qu'il me le rende._

Il ne dit jamais _S'il y a une lumière au bout de ce fichu tunnel interminable dans lequel on est tous coincés, il est la seule chose que je voudrais jamais trouver au bout en train de m'attendre quand j'y arriverai._

Ni même, dans ce que les mots ont de plus simple, _Tu es adorable, tu es intelligente, tu es gentille, n'importe quel homme aurait de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, mais je ne veux pas de toi._

Il ne sait pas comment faire. Il n'a jamais appris.

Et quand Dumbledore meurt, quand ils sont tous entassés dans le recoin trop petit de l'Infirmerie

(où il a embrassé Sirius pour la première fois, quand ils avaient quinze ans, tremblants et grisés après leur première pleine lune ensemble, quand Sirius avait eu une odeur de _froid_, de _dehors _et qu'il avait poussé un jappement joyeux et s'était laissé tomber sur le lit aux côtés de Remus, les mains glissant sur ses côtes et s'émerveillant que pour une fois, pour une fois, il n'y ait pas de nouvelles coupures à y trouver et que Remus s'était dit que ce devait être une scène volée à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre tant il était heureux)

Quand elle l'attrape et le secoue et quand ils lui disent que Dumbledore aurait voulu un peu plus de joie dans le monde, quand Arthur lui dit qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se trouver des excuses, il se rend compte que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il peut trouver toutes les excuses qu'il veut il pourrait dire qu'il ne veut pas d'elle, et ça n'aurait plus d'importance.

Personne n'est plus en vie pour remarquer ce que veut Remus. Il n'y a personne que ça intéresse, que ça intéresse vraiment, personne pour lui prêter un pull bleu et lui donner des baisers au goût de curry, pour lui sourire exactement comme ça.

Il n'y a personne pour remarquer qu'il n'est pas là, et si Tonks veut cet être brisé et pense que de l'avoir mettra de la joie dans ce monde de merde, alors elle peut l'avoir.

Remus Lupin ne dit pas ce qu'il veut. Maintenant, il ne prendra plus la peine de donner des excuses non plus.


End file.
